Mr. Faraize
Mr. Faraize is a teacher at Sweet Amoris High, whom we meet at the start of Episode 4. About Mr. Faraize introduces himself as the new history teacher at the start of Episode 4. He politely asks your Candy to show him around school, because he is running late and doesn't want to give a bad first impression. After the short tour, he thanks your Candy, adding he'll explore the rest of the school on his own. Before leaving he offers your Candy help if she ever needs it. If you choose the correct dialogue when you enter the teachers lounge, after the Principal finds you he will help you get out of the situation. In Episode 11, Mr. Faraize was in charge of the second part of the orienteering race, in which you have to find different objects scattered throughout the forest in order to advance. Once your Candy and her partner find Mr. Faraize he mentions that your team is the last one one to reach him. After he gives you some items your team will need for the second part of the race, he says he must stamp your hand to prove you've met with him. However, he notices it has gone missing and comments having it last when Amber's team passed through. When he is suggested by your team if he can just explain to Principal he has lost the stamp so they can continue, Mr. Faraize get nervous and refuses to do that. He had aggravated the Principle last week and wishes to not do it again. Once your team retrieves the stamp, your Candy catches him talking to himself nervously on what he'll say to the Principle once she finds out he lost the stamp. After your Candy gives the stamp to Mr. Faraize, he is relived and stamps your team's hands. Once you completed the second part of the race, Mr. Faraize leads your team to the final part of the race, which your team doesn't complete and gets lost in the forest. Mr. Faraize goes looking for your team in the forest and is relived to find that both of you are okay. In Episode 14, Mr. Faraize approaches your Candy, telling her he's been inspired by the enthusiasm of the students over the concert and decided to contribute by adding extra lights. In Episode 18, Mr. Faraize and Boris takes box with holes on them up the science room. Your Candy and Peggy find out that there are rabbits inside and Peggy rushes to tell the other student that they will be dissecting the rabbits in science class. The students decide to rescue the rabbits and set them, but this will cause Mr. Faraize to get in trouble with the Principle. Before Mr. Faraize tells the Mrs. Shermansky the rabbits have got missing, your Candy along with Violette and Kim go tell him they were the ones who released the rabbits. During the Open House planning stage, Mr. Faraize is put in charge of hosting the student's parents along with some activities and parent-teacher conferences, to which your Candy questions if it will be okay to give him so many responsibilities. When, Mr. Faraize asks students to come a mandatory meeting in Classroom B he is shown having trouble keeping the class staying focused. He is also in charge of line changes to the script. During the Open House, Mr. Faraize is who your Candy and her parents report to after completing the scavenger hunt. He seems to be disappointed when Lucia says one his riddles is easy. In Episode 24, Mr. Faraize asks for the students to return homework he had assigned sometime ago and is surprised to see the most of his class hadn't completed it. Nathaniel confronts Mr. Faraize, to which Mr. Faraize becomes angry. History Coming soon... Appearance Mr. Faraize wears a blue sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. He wears blue pants and small, circular glasses. He has light pink eyes and wavy, dry brown hair. Underneath his right eye is a small birthmark. Personality Mr. Faraize is polite and kind. Whenever something happens that could possibly get Mr. Faraize in trouble with the Principle, he becomes a bit nervous and worried. He is also a bit pushover when it comes to his students. He is an unreliable person in many students' perspectives but has a very big heart. Gallery Sprites |-|2018-Present= tumblr_p3q85oOLpi1vodc4go1_400.png tumblr_p3q85oOLpi1vodc4go2_r1_400.png 1018-db60566255540eec_1517877874.png |-|2011-2018= MrFaraize.png angry.png MrFaraize2.png Manga Amour sucre designs color faraize by xiannustudio-d6garyn.jpg Trivia * In Episode 18, if your Candy goes with Castiel to the science room to check if there anymore rabbits, Mr. Faraize will walk in on your Candy without her top. Mr. Faraize will get embarrassed and walk out the room holding his head repeating that he didn't see anything. Category:Highschool Life Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Teacher Category:Sweet Amoris Category:Index